1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of appropriately and effectively transmitting image data to an external apparatus, an image processing apparatus control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user of a digital camera captures an image of a person, the user can record the captured image and print the recorded image of the person with a home printer. Furthermore, the user can previously generate a print instruction file based on a digital print order format (DPOF). The user then records the generated print instruction file on a recording medium such as a memory card. In this case, the user brings the memory card to a photo studio to print an arbitrary number of print copies of a desired image.
When distributing a print product to persons captured in the recorded image, the user sets the number of persons captured in the image as the number of prints and then prints the set number of the images. More specifically, a method for detecting the face of the person captured in the image and setting the number of the detected faces as the number of prints for the image is discussed in each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 09-281605, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-214003, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-219329, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-088532.
On the other hand, in recent years, a wireless communication between peripheral devices has been widely utilized. Under these circumstances, users of such a digital camera can transmit and receive image data by utilizing an image transmission system that includes a digital camera having the communication unit and performs a wireless communication with peripheral apparatuses.
When the conventional method for setting the number of prints is applied to the image transmission system, the number of persons captured in the image is set as the number of prints even if an owner of an apparatus to which image data can be transmitted by the image transmission system or a person who has close relationship with the owner is captured in the image.
However, in the case where the user owns the apparatus that can transmit image data by the image transmission system, it may be more convenient for the owner user if image data of the captured image is obtained instead of a print product thereof.
This is because if the user receives the image data of the captured image, the user can edit or print the image at home. When the conventional method for setting the number of prints is simply applied to the image transmission system without considering such circumstances, the image data may be wastefully printed in the number of prints exceeding the number actually desired and necessary.